Nerves and Awkwardness
by savethemadscientist
Summary: Hannah Bishop's first day.


**Nerves and Awkwardness- An NCIS Fan fiction**

Hannah Bishop was nervous. It was her first day of work and she wasn't sure what her job would be. She had been called a few days previously and told to report to Director Leon Vance at NCIS headquarters at 7am sharp accept she had no idea where he would be. She looked around at her surroundings. She could see many desks with computers on them; some had people sat at them whilst others were empty. A short distance away she could see a couple of men looking at her, probably wandering who she was. She sighed and looked at her watch on her right wrist. It read 6:55am and this made her realise she would have to ask someone for directions otherwise she would be late and that made her more nervous. But then the thought of talking to a stranger made her nauseous, she had never been good with people. However she would not have to do so as someone spoke to her.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had walked into work as usual and then seen someone he did not recognise. She was short and had her back to him. She had a large back pack on her back that was probably half the size of her. She had her hair in a ponytail, much like Ziva used to do he mused. She had been gone for a few months and he knew that Leon had been trying to find a new member for his team for a couple of months but none of the people had lasted. He wondered if this girl would last longer. He walked and stood behind her.

"Can I help you with anything miss?" he asked. The girl turned around and looked a little flustered. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Yes, I'm looking for Director Leon Vance and if I don't get there soon I'm going to be late but I don't know where I'm going" she replied.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Bishop, Hannah Bishop" she answered.

"Well then Hannah, I will show you to his office, wouldn't want you to be late now would we?" he said. He then led her up a flight of stairs and showed her into an office before leaving her. In the room there was a desk with someone sat behind it and there was a door opposite the one she'd come in.

"You must be Hannah Bishop" the person said. Hannah nodded.

"One moment please" the person said. They then got up and opened the door.

"Director, she's here" the person said.

"Show her in" a voice said from inside. The person opened the door and Hannah walked through it. The door was closed behind her.

There was a desk and sat behind it was a dark skinned man with even darker hair and a matching moustache. He got up from behind the desk and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Director Leon Vance, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said.

"Hannah Bishop" she said shaking his hand.

"Yes, I know, I've heard good things about you. Your boss said you were something special" he said. This made Hannah blush furiously. She was not used to being paid compliments like this.

Meanwhile back downstairs Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee were talking about the attractive young woman they had just seen go upstairs with Gibbs. Something about her movement had been awkward.

"I wonder who that was" Tim said.

"I don't know but what I do know was that she was pretty" Tony said.

"I agree but she seems a little tense" Tim said.

"Who wouldn't be daunted by this place, it can be pretty overwhelming especially to a new person. Also she looks more like she's fifteen and should be in school rather than here" Tony said. A slap on the back of Tony's head announced the return of their boss, Gibbs.

"What was that for?" Tony asked him.

"Don't assume that she's a child because she's short" Gibbs said. Tony and Tim looked at each other.

"Where is she now?" Tim asked.

"With the Director in his office" Gibbs replied. Just then Gibbs phone rang, possibly indicating a murder that needed to be solved however this time it was different. Tony and Tim heard Gibbs say "alright, we're on our way up" before hanging up.

"The Director wants us in his office, there's someone he wants us to meet" Gibbs said. The three of them walked upstairs to the director's office. When inside they found the woman from earlier sat in the chair by his desk. Her large bag was by her feet. Hannah looked at the men who had just come in. There was the older man who had helped her and the two men who had been looking at her.

"Special agents, this is Hannah Bishop, she will be joining your team. Hannah these are special agents Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and supervisory Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. These are the people you will be working with" the Director said. Just then Gibbs' phone rang and he answered. After a minute he hung up and announced that there was a dead marine and that someone should call Ducky, whoever that is and the three of them left. After a minute Gibbs popped his head back in and yelled "you coming?" This was when she knew that she should follow so she grabbed her bag and dashed out of the room. Something told her that the job she had just started was not an average job.


End file.
